1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio receiver capable of receiving by way of radio waves, gamble results of, for instance, a horse race, a boat race, a motorcycle track race, and lucky number data of a lottery, and resultant data of various wagers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a horse race, a short-wave broadcast is performed within a race stadium so, as to announce a racing result for persons who bought horse race betting tickets. Thus, in order to listen to this racing result, specific-purpose receivers are available.
However, these conventional specific-purpose receives have the following drawbacks because acoustic information is merely unidirectionally announced therefrom, which is similar to the general-purpose radio receivers. That is, most of an audience may probably fail to hear the racing results. In such a case, the audience must go to a place where the racing results are displayed, which may be difficult for some of the audience. Since the above-described short-wave broadcast cannot reach outside the racing stadium, people can hardly know immediately the racing result unless the general radio or television broadcast announces the racing result. Accordingly, they must know the result from newspapers, telephone information service and the like.
The similar difficulties may occur in case of a lottery and a wager. For instance, when a person wishes to know whether or not the number of the lottery which he bought is equal to the lucky number, he must receive the information by a telephone service, or see a printed publication on which the lucky number has been printed.
Under such a circumstance, it may be conceived that, for instance, various data on the races including the racing results and/or-the lucky number data of a lottery are transmitted by radio communication, wherein transmitted data are stored in a memory employed in a radio receiver and also displayed thereon. However, there is no way to confirm whether or not the horse race ticket or lottery which he bought wins if the racing result data are merely received and displayed. To this end, he must identify the numbers of his horse race ticket or lottery with the display contents, which may cause a very cumbersome workload.
Similarly, it may be conceived that not only the race results, but also various data concerning the horse races are transmitted when horse race tickets are bought. However, in this case, since the types of racing data are very large, the radio receiver must employ a memory having a large enough memory capacity capable of handling all of these various data the size of the radio receive thus becomes necessarily large.